Had Marlon and Brody Lived
by Niana7064
Summary: What if Marlon didn't kill Brody and get shot by AJ? What if Clementine had convinced Marlon to come clean about the previous year? As Marlon is given a chance to make things work, Clementine and the Ericson kids still need to deal with the Raiders for a chance at a more peaceful life.
1. A Chance

**Title:** Had Marlon and Brody Lived

**Rating: **T for Teen

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Family

**Pairings:** Clementine x Louis, Marlon x Brody, Violet x Minerva, James x Mitch, Aasim x Ruby

**Summary:** What if Marlon had not killed Brody? What if Clementine convinced Marlon to come clean about what happened the previous year? What if AJ never shot Marlon? As Clementine gives him a chance to make things work, Marlon is grateful that he can still remain with the Ericson residents, even if he's no longer the leader. They still have to deal with the Raiders, but they will find a way to get rid of the Raiders and have a much peaceful life.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**A Chance**

It had been late into the second night at the school when Clementine woke up at the sound of voices. AJ had heard them as well, thinking that there could be monsters but she had convinced him that it's not walkers they hear. Taking the lit candle, AJ promised to wait for her as Clementine left their dorm room to investigate the sound. Hearing the voices being loud behind the door leading to the basement only to discover the door is locked, Clem checked a nearby map of the school, remembering where she had seen a cellar door in the courtyard.

Outside, the cellar door had been locked tight, but it was no problem once she had smashed the lock with a heavy brick. Now in the basement, Clementine finds that Marlon and Brody had been arguing. Cautiously approaching the pair, Clementine spoke up, "What's going on?"

To hear her, both Marlon and Brody cease their argument and froze. Marlon recovered first as he shone the flashlight in her face. "We're just talking. Why don't you go back to the dorm?"

She glares at him. "Not when I can easily hear you from the room. AJ heard you too, and maybe the others have. So I won't leave until you tell what you were arguing about down here." she makes it clear that she wants answers.

Then she noticed Brody trembling. "The guy you met at the station, we have history with him and the group he's a part of." she started when Marlon shot her a warning glare.

She knows that he wants to keep her quiet, but Clementine ushers her to continue. "You see, last year, Marlon, Tenn's sisters and I went out to scavenge outside the Safe Zone when we met these Raiders. But in order to save himself, Marlon sold off Minnie and Sophie."

To hear the truth of what had happened to Tenn's older sisters left Clementine shocked. "But you guys said they were dead."

Brody shook her head. "That's what we told the others. And now, Marlon even plans on giving you and AJ away the next time the Raiders come."

"God damn it, Brody! Shut up!" Marlon exclaims and as he went to bash her head with the flashlight, Clementine quickly stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

As he struggled to free himself, Clementine held on tightly. "Marlon! Calm down! You don't need to lash out at her." Clementine says firmly, her gaze sharp as she held him in place. "Don't let fear take over, you'll end up doing stupid things that'll only make things worse. Trust me, I've seen people do bad things out of fear."

At her now calm tone, Marlon himself calms down, his arms fall to his side in defeat. "I just don't know what to do. I know the others will hate me if they knew, especially Tennessee."

"Marlon, they have to know. You can't keep this secret anymore. It's dangerous to keep secrets." Clementine says softly, although she's one to talk since she had kept the Stranger a secret from Lee as they were making their way to Savannah.

"She's right, Marlon. It's actually over due to tell the others the truth." Brody stands beside Clementine, thankful that she saved her.

At that thought, now Marlon is trembling, nervous about revealing the truth to the other kids. "When?"

"The sooner the better." Clementine makes it clear that this has to be done.

As the three leave the basement, Brody says, "I'll gather everyone." With that, she hurries back into the dorms.

Now out in the courtyard, Clementine turns to Marlon as he sat in one of the sofas, his head in his hands as he takes deep breaths to calm down. "Nervous?"

"More than I had ever been." he answers honestly.

"Marlon, we will get this to work. You might lose trust from some of the others, but it's time for you to be honest with everyone."

Looking her in the eye, Marlon is relieved that they can get this situation to work. "Clem, thank you."

"Don't thank me yet." Soon, Brody steps back out with AJ, Louis, Violet, and all the other kids plus Rosie. Surprisingly, none of them look tired.

"Just as you had thought, everyone did hear us." Brody points out.

Now that everyone is out, a few wondering why they brought outside, Marlon takes one last deep breath as he stands from the sofa and steps to stand before everyone. "Guys, it's high time that I come clean. What had actually happened last year."

This left everyone but AJ confused. "Last year, Brody, Minerva, Sophie and I met a group known as Raiders. They had been searching for more people to recruit, to join in their fight with another community. Then without even thinking, I had given them Minnie and Sophie."

At this reveal, everyone was in complete shock at the truth. "Marlon! How could you?!" just as they had thought, Tenn was the one mostly hurt at the discovery of what really happened to his older sisters.

"Why would you sell out two of our own?" Aasim exclaims.

"All because I'm a coward." Marlon adds, his head now hanging.

"You mean, you sold them off in order to save your own skin?" Violet just couldn't believe that he was a coward at that time, thinking back to when she had heard that Sophie and Minnie, her Minnie, did not survive, how broken she was that day.

"I know I had betrayed all of you when I kept quiet about this situation." Marlon whimpers.

"Not only that," Brody spoke as she then stands beside Clementine, who has let Marlon do the talking since this is his problem, "he had planned to give Clementine and AJ to them the next time they come."

To hear that, both Louis and Violet were more angered at that reveal. Having spent time with her and watching how she deals with the walkers, Louis and Violet came to really like Clementine, believing that having a survivor like her around can help them in a long shot, especially now that the Raiders could come back.

Now that they know the truth, Marlon straightens up. "Now that you all know, it's best if I leave Ericson." At those words, everyone snaps at him in utter confusion. "After everything I've done, it's better to now have me around anymore, let me become nothing but a bad memory."

Now, there's no way she's letting him leave and die out there among the walkers. Shaking her head, Clementine takes a gentle hold of his upper arm. "Marlon, I promised that we will make this work, and we will."

At her words, Louis became hopeful for his best friend. "Clem, what are you saying?"

Looking over to him, Clementine gives him a smile. "I'm saying that Marlon can stay here, just no longer the leader."

Now that she said that, thinking back to what he's done, the other kids start to agree. "Seems fair." Omar finally spoke up.

"That's very merciful of you, Clementine." Ruby gives her a soft smile, grateful that she is giving him a chance at living here better.

"You're a real savior, Clem." Willy spoke with admiration in his eyes, Mitch standing beside the boy as he gives her a smile.

"I can promise all of you. No one deserves to die out there. So we will figure out a way to deal with these Raiders." Clementine gives them all her promise, her words giving them the most sincere comfort.

Beside her, Clementine watches as Marlon falls to his knees, sobbing with grateful tears with Brody kneeling beside him, comforting him with Rosie approaching them, gently licking his hand. As he scratches Rosie behind one ear, Marlon looks up at Clementine, tears still forming in his eyes. "Thank you so much for this chance, Clementine."

With Brody giving her a smile, Clementine is about to reply when someone else spoke up, "Yes, thank you Clem." Looking over her shoulder, Clementine sees that Louis had came closer, a grateful smile across his face.

Returning his smile, Clementine gets back on her feet as she soon stands in front of the slightly older boy. "Of course. I know he's your best friend and sending him out there with nothing but walkers is a bad idea. We can make this work."

"I'm glad you're here. Things could start to become easier around here." Louis states as he looks up at the Admin Building.

Staying beside him, Clementine also looks up at the main building then all around the courtyard. "Maybe so."


	2. Encounter

Chapter 2

Encounter

The following morning, Clementine wakes up to the smell of fresh coffee. Sitting up in bed, she sees AJ had just finished preparing the mug. Taking another whiff, Clementine sighs softly. "That smells good, AJ."

Glad to see she's awake. "Good morning, Clem. Tenn let me borrow this and I made you some coffee."

Handed the mug, Clementine takes a sip, the warm beverage made just right and the temperature is not too hot. She even noticed there was some creamer next to the heater. "Wow, I'm surprised you remember how to make coffee, even the way I like it."

"Louis let me borrow the creamer since I know it's your favorite."

Taking another sip, Clementine enjoys the flavor of vanilla and caramel creamer. "I'll have to thank Louis later."

As she enjoys her morning beverage, AJ sits beside her on the bed, Clementine bringing him closer to her side. "It's cool that you got to be a new leader to everyone." At his words, Clementine thinks back to the previous night.

_It had started to rain lightly. Clementine had looked back at the admin building when Marlon spoke, his grateful tears now dry and his voice no longer shaky, "You know, Clem, I agree that I should no longer be the leader after the mistakes I've done. Which is why I think you should be the new leader. If you're in charge, everyone would have a much better chance at surviving."_

_This had left Clementine surprised while the others agree. All around her, she notices how everyone all agree that she should be the leader now. She may still be new, but she does know how to survive this cruel, cold world and they all could learn from her._

_Then she sets her gold eyes on Louis, who is giving her one big smile. "I agree with him. You should be the new leader, Clem."_

_Now that she's also standing, Brody says, "So what will be the first order of business?"_

_Having to be given the spotlight as the leader, Clementine takes a deep breath to calm her nerves as she faces everyone in the courtyard. "Starting tomorrow, we will keep a look out for the Raiders. There's no doubt that they will try to find this school. In the morning at the first light, I will need Brody and Willy to watch the surrounding forest and further down the road for that man Abel or any other Raiders."_

"_You got it, Clem." Willy nods to confirm he understands his job._

"_I'll keep a very close eye out for Abel since I know exactly how he looks." Brody says._

"_Good. Afterwards, if we do see them, that's when we will prepare the school." Clementine instructs, everyone nodding in understanding. "Now everyone, get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day."_

_Without any arguments, all of the Ericson kids return to their dorms for the night. All except Marlon. "Clementine," she turns to face him, "tomorrow, if we do see the Raiders on the road, I want to put an end to the deal that I never should have started in the first place."_

_Without even having to think, Clementine nods. "You are the one that started this, and you will be the one to end it." Marlon nods, agreeing. With that, the two return to their rooms for the night, hoping to get enough sleep for tomorrow._

To be honest, having to become the new leader that fast is a bit overwhelming, but she is confident that she can keep everyone alive here. Just as she is finishing off her coffee, they heard a knock. Setting the empty mug aside, Clementine says, "Come in."

Soon the door opens to reveal Louis, that same smile on his face from last night. Clementine returns the smile, "Good morning, Lou. I wanted to thank you for the creamer. I'm surprised you guys have this flavor."

"You bet, Clem. Brody had asked me to get you. They've spot some peculiar people on the road." Louis informs her.

It didn't take too long to figure out that it could be Abel and one of the other Raiders. "The Raiders, no doubt. Go get Marlon, he wants a word with them. And if Violet is good with the bow and arrow, get her."

"Got it." Louis nods and leaves the room to get them.

Once left alone, Clementine gets her knife from her backpack. "Can I come along, Clem?" AJ asks from the bed.

"As dangerous as this will be, it might be good to have you there as an extra shot. This way you can prove to the others you can be a big help to surviving."

At her words, AJ smiles at the thought he could help so he makes certain that he has his gun in place. Once they are both ready, Clementine and AJ leave the room to find Louis, Marlon and Violet outside in the courtyard, waiting with their weapons on hand. "You guys ready?" she asks, they all nod until they turn their attention to AJ. Before any of them could ask, she explains, "This will give you all a chance to see what AJ is capable of in order to survive."

Now without even thinking of arguing, they let Clementine lead them once Brody had pinpointed where they saw the Raiders. Once at the gate, Clementine tells them of her plan. "While Marlon and I will have a word with those Raiders, I need both Louis and Violet to hang back in the brush and wait for my signal of what to do. Everyone clear on that?"

The four nod in understanding of the plan. With her own nod, the four leave the school grounds, with Clementine, Marlon and AJ sticking to the main road while Louis and Violet start to hide among the scenery, staying close beside the three.

Once they spot Abel, one arm missing since he got bit back at the train station and his only hand aiming his gun around as he listens closely as a woman walks beside him, Clementine and the boys hide behind a tree and some tall grass, watching the pair. "We know you're out here. Come on out, no use in hiding." the hear Abel order.

Guy thinks he's so cocky, that always annoys Clementine. Remaining hidden, she sees that Marlon is preparing his bow while Violet and Louis get into place while staying hidden with Violet also drawing her bow back. Once she knows they are ready, Clementine nods at Marlon, he nods back as he comes out of hiding, keeping his bow ready but not aiming yet.

To see Marlon emerge, Abel smirks and the woman spoke, "Hello, Marlon. I see you've taken care of yourself since our last meet."

He nods, keeping his bow low until the right time. "Yes ma'am."

"It is that time. So I believe you owe us some new recruits." the woman says. But just as she made a step to approach him, Marlon raises his bow, aiming his arrow steadily at her chest.

"I wouldn't make another step if I were you. I came out here to tell you that the deal is off." Marlon announces, Clementine glad that he is going through with this.

Abel starts to growl under his breath. "It's too late to back out. We are getting the recruits you promised."

Then Marlon aims the arrow at Abel. "No, you're not. I should have never started this deal in the first place. Making that deal had hurt everyone back at the school." Marlon briefly glances back at Louis and Violet, as she keeps her arrow steady.

"So what? You're the leader, and as such a leader will always make those hard decisions." the woman pointed out only for the teen to shake his head.

"I no longer lead them. Not after the mistakes and bad choices I made. I've been given a chance to live better without being the leader." Marlon makes it clear that he is no longer in charge.

To hear that he no longer leads them means the other kids won't listen to him, meaning that now is much more difficult to get the new recruits they need in their war against the New Frontier. "If you're no longer in charge, then who is?" Abel snapped.

Drawing her knife and his gun out, Clementine and AJ come out of hiding, with her saying firmly with AJ pointing his gun at Abel as they stand beside Marlon, "I am."

Knowing that she's in charge, Abel is even more angry but the woman stares at Clementine with a strong sense of familiarity. "Oh, God. Clementine, is that you?"

Now having a better look at the woman as her friends watch her, confused of how this woman knows her, Clementine also feels that she knows her. "Lilly? I thought you had died."

The woman, Lilly shakes her head. "I've come close a few times, up until I started the Raiders and the Delta. When we started our war with the New Frontier last year…"

To hear that her group has been fighting a community known as the New Frontier, Clementine remembers that at first they were a bad group until a good friend of hers took over to make things better after Joan's death and Clint had ditched the community. "Wait, the New Frontier? You're at war with them?!"

Feeling that perhaps Clementine might be siding with their enemies, Lilly becomes more serious. "Yes. We've been in need of recruiting more soldiers into the Raiders to aid us in our victory."

So they plan on stealing more of the Ericson kids and force them into a war that they shouldn't be a part of? There's no way that'll happen to them, not while she's alive. A firm grip on her knife, Clementine waits a bit more as Lilly and Abel attempt to get her to see things their way. Then when Lilly made one move to approach her, Clementine yells, "Shoot!"

Without hesitation, Violet fires, the arrow finding a home in Lilly's shoulder. As she staggers, Abel turns his angered eyes at Violet and Louis as they make a run for it back to the school. "You little brats!" Abel takes aim to shoot them down.

"No you don't, you bastard." But Marlon was quicker as his own arrow got Abel in his bandaged arm, causing a huge wave of pain to surge through him.

Hearing walkers drawing close, Clementine orders, "Everyone, back to the school now!" Then they all split off in different directions to get away from the two Raiders and the incoming walkers. Watching them escape, out of anger, Abel aims his gun and shoots, satisfied that he managed to get AJ in his mid section.

With the small boy collapsed beside her, Clementine stops to pick up AJ, trying to make a run for it back to the school with the others, doing what she can to avoid the walkers, hearing gunshots behind them, meaning that now Lilly and Abel are dealing with a few themselves.

Before long, she is left confused when she saw one walker approach her, but before she could call for help, the walker had raised his hand and gently silenced her. "Shh. You're too loud." that's when she notices that she sees a mask in front of her.

Backing away a bit, the boy in the walker mask picks up a nearby rock and throws it in another direction, any of the other walkers heard the thump and wander over to where the sound came from, allowing the boy to lead Clementine away to safety. As it got into the afternoon, the boy leads them to a small camp that he's currently staying at, then he gestures Clementine to lay AJ on a log as the small boy struggles to stay awake.

Laying him on the log, Clementine gently cups AJ's hot cheek then feels his forehead. "He's running a fever."

Once the boy came back over, he holds AJ's legs down. "I'll help keep him from moving. You need to get the bullet shells out of him." At first she's nervous, but she knows that getting the shells out will help AJ recover. With her knife and careful not to make the injuries worse, Clementine gets the shells out of AJ's stomach with the other boy keeping him from moving like he said.

With the shells out and he patches AJ up the best he can, the boy then explains to Clementine about the walkers being in the area when they were dealing with Lilly and Abel, they were sent there to help her and her friends escape. Then he had revealed his name to be James and the fact that he's been watching the Raiders for a while, with Clementine telling him that the community the Raiders are fighting against, the New Frontier, is being led by a good friend in order to lead them into a much better, brighter future.

"So Lilly wants to drag more innocent kids into this war that they don't deserve to be involved with." Clementine now fully understands why she had started this deal with Marlon the previous year, not just because he was a coward that time.

"What do you know about her?" James asked, having removed his mask and set it in his backpack by the log.

"I have a history with her. Back when I was eight, a few friends and I met her at a drugstore that my protector, Lee's family ran before the apocalypse. We became a part of the group she was running, but afterward she, Lee and Kenny had so many arguments over how to run things in order to keep the group alive.

"Then when one member, Carley who Lee had saved back when the drugstore was overrun by walkers, wouldn't let Lilly push her around, she took her life. Lee had shown her kindness and was going to punish her but Lilly took advantage of that and stole from us. I never saw her after that." Clementine shares her story with James.

James nods, understanding more about this woman. "Didn't they mention it was the New Frontier that they are at war with?"

"Yes. A friend of mine, Javier Garcia is leading the New Frontier in hopes to bring them to a new future that a previous leader Joan, would not lead them into."

"I see." Checking over AJ, as he just sleeps now, James then said, "We need to get you two back to the school so he can be tended to properly. But we'll need to wait until morning, there are too many walkers near the school and we don't want to attract more."

She nods, agreeing that they should wait. "You're right. I just hope my friends won't worry too much."

Noticing that her eyes are becoming heavy, James says softly, "Get some rest, I'll keep watch."

Giving him one last smile, Clementine whispers, "Thank you, James." looking back at her to see that sleep has claimed her, James smiles back. "Sleep well."


	3. Preparing the School

**Chapter 3**

**Preparing the School**

The following morning, James, his mask in his backpack now that they've got around the Walkers and carrying AJ, leads Clementine back to the school. Hearing her drag her feet a bit, James stops to ask her, "Do you need to rest for a bit? You didn't get enough sleep last night."

Thinking back to the nightmare that kept on repeating in her mind each time she tried to go back to sleep, Clementine shakes her head. "I'm ok, we're close to the school."

With that, they continue back to the school to see Willy spot them. "Marlon, Violet, Louis, they're back!"

To hear that the three had made it back to the school ok, Clementine lets out a sigh of relief. Believing now is a good time as any, Clementine faces James. "I know that you've lived out here alone for a long while. You could stay with us."

Before replying to her offer, James looks up at the tall outer wall to the tall gate, up at the building. "Would that be ok with your friends?"

She gives him a tired smile. "Once they know that I trust you, then they'll accept you."

At the thought of having a new start and be a part of Clementine's group, James does like the thought.

Then they see Louis appear at the side gate with Brody, who appeared to have been worried sick about them. Noticing that AJ is hurt and Clementine having a hard time to stand, the two rush out with Brody helping support Clementine as Louis stands before James. "Who's he?" Brody asked when she turns her attention to James as he tells Louis of what had happened the previous day.

"His name is James. He saved us from Lilly and Abel yesterday and helped me patch AJ up."

To hear of his good deed, Brody gives James a smile. "Thank you for helping them."

As he carefully hands AJ over to Louis, James looks back at Brody and says softly, "You're welcome."

"Let's finish the introductions later. AJ needs to be tended to." Clementine says, then the five of them head back inside with Louis carrying AJ and Brody help James with keeping Clementine on her feet since she's still a bit tired.

Inside the admin building where the other kids were waiting, Marlon sees the condition AJ is in and asks when he came over to them, "What happened?"

"That bastard Abel managed to get AJ, but with James' help, we got the shells out." Clementine explains as Ruby does a quick check over AJ.

"I have what I need upstairs. Come on." As Ruby lead them upstairs to the second floor, Clementine first turns to Marlon now that she can walk on her own. "Could you have Willy get Mitch? There's something I need to discuss with him, you and Violet." Marlon simply nods and goes to get Willy as Clementine heads upstairs to find Louis had laid AJ on a sofa and Ruby checking his forehead.

"Don't worry about him, Clem. Ruby and Louis will look after him." Violet assures Clementine, aware that she is worried. "We should have a word in the office."

Clementine was about to nod her head when she heard a small voice, "Clem?" AJ had called out for her, looking around frantically.

She hurried to his side, instantly calming him down as she gently strokes his cheek. "You're ok now, AJ. Listen to Ruby, she'll take care of you." Then she notices the fear still remains in his young eyes. Stroking his cheek more, Clementine says softly, "Hey, what do we do when we're afraid?"

"We push through it, don't let it take over." AJ answers, knowing full well of what she's taught him over the years.

Then she taps his cheek gently. With that, she follows Violet into the headmaster's office, where Rosie had been resting. At the sight of Clementine, Rosie perks up in excitement, causing the girl to smile and scratch behind one of her ears. "I'm very glad that you two made it back after what had happened yesterday with the Raiders." Violet had said as she leaned against the desk.

"I'm happy that you three made it back here in one piece. You and Marlon made two very good shots on Lilly and Abel." Clementine compliments her.

"Yeah, when the three of us came back without you two, Brody was worried." Violet thinks back to how scared and worried Brody became after seeing the three return without Clem and AJ.

Then quickly getting back to what they need to discuss, Violet becomes serious. "Could you tell me what you know about that woman?"

Remembering how much Lilly has changed since Clem was eight, she starts to feel hatred towards the woman. "Lilly, I've known her since I was eight. But she's always been a horrible woman, always defending everything her racist father said or did. She once shot someone in our group. Her name was Carley, she had refused to let Lilly push her around."

"Sounds like she's a huge bitch." Violet scoffs.

"You have no idea." Clementine replies with a light laugh.

Violet then thinks back to James. "What about that boy you brought here?"

"James, he helped us escape from Lilly and Abel after AJ got shot." Clementine explains about James.

"Are you certain you, we can trust him?"

She nods. "I trust James. He's also watched the Raiders for sometime. He knows that they are at war with the New Frontier."

"Yesterday, you sounded protective when those two mentioned their war with the New Frontier." Violet thinks back to Clementine's response to that reveal.

"A good friend of mine, Javier Garcia, is the leader of the New Frontier. He took over after his older brother David and this nutcase of a woman Joan had died and Clint had ditched the New Frontier."

"So they could be our allies?"

Clementine nods. "Kate who is now married to Javi, has started a new settlement that is much closer than Richmond so they can expand the New Frontier."

Just then, there was a knock at the double door. "Come in." Violet says and soon Marlon and Mitch enter the office. "You wanted a word with us, Clem?" Marlon asks.

Clementine nods. "We need to discuss a plan to prepare the school. James had informed me yesterday that Lilly and Abel will gather more people and weapons, they will plan on attacking the school and steal everyone."

"What shall we do then?" Mitch asks.

Then Clementine takes out the map of the school grounds that Marlon had given her, unfolds it and once fully open, set it on the desk with the other three gathering around her as she studies the map. Checking the walls to have barbed wire that would prevent the Raiders from climbing and force them to only come through the main gate, the picnic tables in the courtyard to be flipped on their sides to use for cover, set traps in the admin building and then searching for needed supplies in the greenhouse.

With the plan made up, Clementine then turns to Marlon. "I know you said that the greenhouse is now overgrown, but the barbed wire and just about anything useful could be out there."

Looking back at the map while Mitch and Violet discuss a few things about the plan, Marlon sighs. "You're right. It's time that we check on the greenhouse, and maybe it's time that we drop the safe zone."

That had caught her attention. "Why do you say that?"

"Reducing the safe zone had only reduced how much we can go out to hunt and fish, only to make us hungrier. I now say that we put an end to the safe zone." Marlon adds, his decision final.

At that, Clementine gives him a smile. "Since you made that choice, I'll leave the disposal of the safe zone to you. Mitch and I will head over to the greenhouse to see what we can find."

"Sounds good." With that, Marlon leaves the school to take care of any markers that indicate the safe zone while Clementine and Mitch head for the greenhouse, Ruby insisting on going, having want to check out the greenhouse after a long time.

At the greenhouse, the main door had been blocked off from the inside, so Clementine had Ruby and Mitch give her a boost to reach the top of a broken ladder on the side of the building, allowing her to jump through a busted window only to find three Walkers had been sleeping in the greenhouse this whole time.

Without any hesitation or hint of fear, Clementine kills all three, hearing Ruby worrying about her. Once she got the door open, the two enter with Mitch impressed with Clem being able to handle the three Walkers while Ruby is awestruck to find so many herbs have grown. Checking around, they find the needed barbed wire along with some fertilizer that Mitch mentioned that he could make some bombs out of it, all that he needed next was some propane and a way to light the bombs.

After they had removed the empty shelf that was covering the doors to the science lab, Clementine enters cautiously until a Walker grabbed her wrist, causing her to drop her knife. With enough force, Clementine not only smacks the Walker back, but the hand that had grabbed her snapped off the Walker's wrist then shakes the limb off.

Once Ruby had entered the room and sees the Walker, she is left in shock at the sight, recognizing the Walker. Sharing a bit of history, the Walker used to be the school nurse named Ms. Martin, who had taught Ruby everything she knows in medical knowledge and was the only adult that stayed with the kids when all the others bailed. Too heartbroken at the sight, Ruby asked Clementine to finish off Ms Martin, which she got it done quickly.

With that done, Clementine gives Ruby some comfort before she helped Mitch find what he needs for bombs. After finding a lighter and a propane tank, Mitch and Ruby then had a debate of what to do with Ms Martin with Ruby wanting to give her a proper burial so the others won't see her while Mitch just wanted to burn what was left. Clementine had decided to help Ruby, much to Mitch's annoyance. Once Ms Martin was taken care of, the three take the barbed wire, fertilizer and propane tank back to the school to have things ready to start preparing the school.

Later at night, Clementine returns to her room to find AJ fast asleep on his bed. She had checked on James beforehand since he's been getting used to the other kids. After getting to know everyone, James seems ok with staying with the Ericson kids after being alone since he left his former group.

As she sets the boar skull, mushroom and Venus Flytrap at certain spots in the room with the deer skull watching from above the door frame, the fake flowers on a shelf above the desk with both AJ and Tenn's drawings on the wall and the real flowers that were just watered set on the dresser close to Clementine's bed, there's a light knock with Brody and Louis entering the room, Brody had her hands behind her back while Louis was carrying a small pile of neatly folded shirts.

"Hey Clem," Brody spoke first, "I was down at the shack yesterday to check on the fish traps when I had found this." she brings her hands up front to show a small cat skull. "I noticed your collection and thought you would like to have this."

Smiling at the thought, Clementine takes the skull with a 'thank you' and places it next to the boar skull. Giving her a goodnight, Brody leaves to call it a night and go to bed herself. Once it was just him, Louis shows the shirts to Clementine. "I had noticed his shirt was ruined after, you know."

As he sets the shirts on the desk, Clementine asks, "Where did you get those?"

"They were Tenn's, back when he first came here. They should be about AJ's size." On the desk, she sees a green shirt with Disco Broccoli and his carrot friend, a yellow Ericson sport shirt with the number 2, and a gray shirt with Science Dog.

"Thank you, for help carrying him in and bringing those." Clementine says, sincerely grateful.

Louis nods his head. "No problem. How is he doing?"

Checking his forehead, she's relieved that he's not as hot as he was this morning. "He's getting better, his fever is down."

Louis sighs in relief. "That's good. So we now have the greenhouse and some bombs."

"The bombs are Mitch's idea and now Ruby can tend to the greenhouse now that there are so many new herbs that she can give to Omar for the meals." Clementine mentions.

"And with the removal of the safe zone thanks to Marlon, we can now hunt and fish more. You're really turning into the kind of leader we needed all these years." Louis adds as he gives her smile at the last sentence.

Clementine returns the smile. Then they hear a soft mumble. "Clem?" AJ says softly, yet tiredly.

Kneeling beside his bed, Clementine says, "Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?"

AJ gently holds his healing wound. "Better, still hurts though." Then the boy turns to Louis with a smile. "Hey, Louis."

Louis gives him a smile and a small wave, "Hey, bud."

"Thanks for help carrying me in and the comfort while Ruby was taking care of me."

"No problem. You two should get some sleep. We'll have to start preparing the school in the morning." Louis suggests with Clementine nodding.

"Yes. Tomorrow will be a busy day, so everyone should get plenty of sleep tonight."

With that, Louis bids them goodnight, but before leaving he tells Clementine that he still appreciates the chance she's given to Marlon to still be a member of the group after every bad choice and mistake he's made as the leader.

Once Louis had left the room with the door closing with a soft click, Clementine first helped AJ pick a new shirt. They had decided on the green shirt with a new red jacket with it still being chilly outside. Afterwards, Clementine blows out the single lit candle, the only remaining source of light is the moonlight, bids AJ goodnight and climbs into her own bed, allowing sleep to claim her for the night.


End file.
